En la noche
by yiana.stif
Summary: Por curioso e impulsivo Natsu hace muchas cosas,muchas de ellas acaban mal, pero ahora descubrirá que aveces eso es bueno. Lemon


En la noche

Durante las noches Natsu siempre se colaba en su casa y dormia con ella. Ya era costumbre para él y de alguna forma para ella (a pesar de que siempre se hechaba de su casa a gritos)

Pero aquella noche algo fue diferente.

Natsu volvía como siempre a su casa y como siempre terminaba en la de Lucy, pero aquella noche era diferente. Gray había estado fanfarroneando de lo maravilloso que era el besar a su novia ( Juvia, con la cual llevaba un mes juntos) y estar junto a ella. Esta cuestión resonaba en la cabeza de Natu ¿tan bueno era besar a alguien?

Se acosto en aquella comoda cama al lado de ella. Ella se veía tan linda dormida, o por lo menos eso pensó el, era increible que alguien como ella fuera tan... ruidosa y extraña.

Natsu observo fijamente sus labios, rosados y llamativos. Pensó que si debía experimentar lo que era el besar, seria bueno empezar con ella, no por algo era su amiga.

Se acerco ligeramente hacia ella, colocándose justo encima de ella.

Y ahí estaba él en cuatro patas mirando su objetivo ( los labios) fijamente. Un nerviosismo y miedo recorrió su cuerpo, estaba nervioso de saber que se sentía y miedoso de la reacción si Lucy despertara. Ya no estaba tan convencido de hacerlo, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Lentamente bajo su cabeza y fugazmente unió sus labios con un fugaz beso.

Blanditos pensó Natsu. Se sentía bien, pero no era aquella sensación que describía Gray. Se puso a pensar detenidamente en que es lo que hacía mal. Hasta que lo descubrió, su beso no tenía tanto movimiento como de labios como los de Gray, si quería sentir algo debería de usar mejor sus labios.

Nuevamente se acercó a los labio de Lucy pero esta vez jugueteo con ellos movía sus labios como si internamente intentara que ella le correspondiera. Y eso ocurrió.

Lucy poco a poco fue correspondiendo sus besos, aquellos beso que empezaron de forma torpe pero de alguna forma se tornaban apasionados.

Por un momento natsu pensó que ella estaba despierta, que lo había descubierto, pero esta reacción le extrañaba. Más este beso a comparación que el otro si que tenía aquella sensación que descubria Gray e inclusive si pudiera decirlo era mucho mejor.

De forma lenta se separó de ella y la observo detalladamente, y descubrió que estaba equivocado, ella no estaba despierta, de alguna forma ella le había contestado al beso dormida. Aquello lo hizo sonrojar de verguenza.

Natsu... - suspiró Lucy mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama, cosa que hizo a Natsu apartarse.

Él la miró sin comprender bien. Y procedió a acomodarse a su lado, cosa que hizo que Lucy se apegará a él.

Sin saber porque el escuchar su nombre de los de ella le gusto, y por otra parte, le excito. Pero decidió dejarlo correr y la acurrucó en su pecho para luego quedarse dormido.

Después de aquella noche Natsu decidió olvidarse un poco del tema de los besos y más que nada por los gritos de Lucy la mañana siguiente al verse abrazada por el pelirosado.

Y como todas las noches el procedió a introducirse en la cama al lado de su compañera para un merecido descanso. Pero no fue así.

Mientas Natsu intentaba dormir, Lucy tenía un extraño pero muy realista sueño, similar al que tuvo una noche anterior en el que Natsu la besaba. Pero en esta ocasión no era solo un beso, era algo más.

Lo que impedía dormir a Natsu, era unos sencillos y excitantes (desde sus forma de pensar) gemidos. Lucy quien estaba dentro de la cama, a su lado estaba gimiendo y moviéndose de una forma rara. Aquello era un insoportable para él, se estaba excitando y bastante.

Ella empezó a moverse justo hacia su lado, cosa que le hizo sobresaltar, y apartarse de ella. No supo ni que movimientos hizo para quedar en aquella posición, pero nuevamente se veía a Natsu a cuatro patas encima de ella.

La verse así nuevamente sintió las ganas de besarla y aquellos gemidos solo lo provocaban aún más, todo en ella en este momento era una tentación.

-Natsu... – gimió ella, haciendo (sin quererlo) que el perdiera la poca de cordura que le quedaba.

Y de forma fugaz poseyó sus labios, de forma apasionada empezó a besarla y poco a poco ella empezó a corresponderle. Estaba excitado (y puede que no estaba en sus cabales) se acomodo entre las piernas de ella sintiendo aquel tacto tan provocador, empezó poco a poco sus manos a tocar el cuerpo de ella, acariciarlo. Bajo sus manos hacía los pechos de ella y empezó a masajearlos, a pesar de ella llevar el pijama podía sentir los blandos que eran, y le gustaba.

Pero eso no era lo que él necesitaba, ansiaba más.

Se separó un poco de ella en un intento de autocontrol, no era decente el hacer eso con una persona que estaba dormida. Pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Ahí estaba Lucy, despierta, mirándolo tiernamente con un gran rubor decorando sus mejillas.

-Natsu... - susurró ella como esperando más. Natsu no sabía que el sueño (quede forma indirecta había provocado él) había sido tan real para ella, que esto no le sorprendía. Si bien días atrás desde que sintió el beso que reiteradamente soñaba, a pesar de ser muy reales, al verse sola o con un Natsu que parecía no entender nada, ella simplemente los omitía.

-Lucy... - susurró él sorprendido, al verla despierta. No sabía como actuar ¿debía seguir o detenerse?.

-Te quiero Natsu... - gimió Lucy mientras pasaba sus manos los rosados cabellos de él. Aquel acto era como una invitación para él, y ¡joder! él realmente aceptaría.

-Y yo a tí Lucy...

dicho eso volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y ella le correspondió más que gustosa. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos con sus manos, mientras él decidió que quería probar algo mas que sus labios y fue a por el cuello de ella provocando que ella gimiera.

Aquel tacto de Natsu con su cuello realmente excitante y aun aquella sensación fue peor al sin darse cuenta rozar su intimidad con la de él.

Natsu por si parte aventuró su mano dentro del pijama de ella para poder palmar mejor su pecho, era tan suave y delicado. Empezó a masajearlos son suavidad, con ayuda de su otra mano procedió a quitarle la camiseta del pijama.

Nunca podría a explicar lo que sintió al ver a Lucy con esa mirada tan avergonzada. Le gustaba. Le excitaba aún más. Podríamos decir que era mucho más que eso.

A Lucy le avergonzaba que Natsu la viera así, pero aquella vergüenza paso cuando el volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, desesperado. Él quería más y por que negarlo, ella también.

Volvió a acariciar los pechos de Lucy suavemente y de forma imprevista bajo su boca hacia ellos y empezó a juguetear con ellos, cosa que a Lucy excitaba aún más. Natsu por su parte decidió por aventurarse más y lentamente bajo su mano derecha a la intimidad de ella, cosa que hizo a Lucy estremecer.

Al empezar su mano a juguetear con la intimidad de Lucy hubo un pequeño detalle que llamo su atención, era la humedad que sentía en aquel pantalón de pijama, decidió introducir su mano dentro de la prende de ella y descubrió de donde prevenía, ella estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. Empezó nuevamente a juguetear con la intimidad de Lucy, cosa que provocaba en ella varios gemidos.

La erección de Natsu era demasiado notoria, hasta doliente. Él quería más miro a Lucy como pidiendo permiso, ella por su parte al verlo atrapo su rostro con sus manos y le beso salvajemente mientras le quitaba el chaleco para acariciar el cuerpo de él y bajar lentamente su mano hacia el pene erecto de él y masajearlo. Podríamos decir que de esa forma ella le daba permiso, y eso supuso Natsu, quien empezó a gemir al sentir las "caricias" que Lucy le brindaba.

Lucy por si parte decidió avanzar un poco más y abrió el pantalón de Natsu introduciendo la mano en el, era su venganza, así como él había jugado con ella, ahora ella jugaría con él. Y eso hizo a acariciar suavemente el miembro erecto de Natsu y poco a poco y de forma firme lo cogió y empezó el subir y bajar de su mano.

Esto era como la gloría para él, no podía evitar gemir ante aquellos actos, puede que la mano de Lucy fuera lo único que necesitaba para saciarse, pero ella no pensaba en lo mismo. Ella retiro suavemente la mano y miró fijamente al rostro de Natsu con una mirada suplicante. El entendió a la perfección y rápidamente procedió a quitarse el pantalón y quitarle a ella el pijama, aquel acto fue tan rápido que impresionó a Lucy.

Él se colocó encima de ella y nuevamente tomo como suyos sus labios, ella por su parte sintió un excitante escalofrió al sentir en miembro de Natsu rozando su intimidad. Natsu poco a poco abrio las piernas de Lucy y delicadamente empezó a adentrarse en ella.

Ella por su parte no pudo evitar en quejido de dolor, cosa que preocupó a Natsu, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Sigué.. - dijo con esfuerzo Lucy al notar que Natsu se habida detenido. Él obedeció. Y termino de entrar.

Lucy se aferró a él intentando calmar su dolor, él por su parte se encontraba esperando ansioso el poder moverse. Luego poco a poco Lucy fue soltándolo, indicándole que podía seguir.

Él poco a poco empezó a moverse.

Le gustaba, ¡Dios! Si que le gustaba, la sensación que tenía dentro de ella era maravillosa. Lucy por su parte se iba acostumbrando a aquella intromisión en su ser, y sus quejidos iban transformándose en gemidos, ella quería más y empezó a mover las caderas intentando poder sentir más a Natsu.

-Natsu... - empezó a gemir ella, cosa que le provocaba más a él y hacia que se moviese más rápido. Él se apoyo en sus rodillas y cogió las nalgas de ella haciendo que ella se moviera más rápido.

-Oh... Lucy... - empezó a gemir él.

Ambos estaban en la gloria, esta sensación era nueva para ellos y les gustaba.

-Más... más... - pedía ella.

Natsu volvió a recostarse encima de ella sin dejar de moverse, Lucy aprovecho para abrazarlo fuertemente con sus piernas, colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de él sujetándolo fuertemente. El sintió la presión dentro de ella la cual era demasiado excitante y de una gran estocada eyaculo dentro provocando en ambos un fuerte gemido. Se movió un par de veces más intentando recrear a su cuerpo un poco más aquel sentimiento.

Con cuidado salió de ella y se derrumbó a su lado, ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Natsu buscó la sabana que "misteriosamente" había dejado de cubrirlos, al hallarla a atrajo hacia ellos.

Atrajo a Lucy hacia él y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo gustosa, y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Natsu empezó a pensar en como reaccionaría ella al despertar, pero en realidad eso carecía de importancia, a pesar de la supuesta futura paliza que se llevaría esto merecía la pena. Y juraría por lo más preciado que tenía que todas sus noches deberían de ser así.

Por que a partir de este momento Lucy Heartfilia era suya, así como Natsu Dragneel era completamente de ella.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, siempre quise hacer un fanfic (son más cortos que los libros xD). acepto todo tipo de criticas. Gracias

Dedicado a : Aby y Pao


End file.
